


Guess I’m still not good enough.

by Babybunnystudios22



Series: Submissive Nightmare [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs., Abandonment Issues, Age play little, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Betrayal, Cats, Child Abuse, F/F, M/M, Multi, Nature Magic, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nymph Dream, Nymph Terra, Past Abuse, Phobias, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Siren Erin, healer Claudia, nymph Nightmare, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22
Summary: (Suck at summaries.)Nightmare was abandoned by his boys and now he feels like theirs nothing left to live for. Going to Dreammtale, he goes to end his life but before he does he pours his life out to the trees remains about his feelings. He believes nothing will come about it, who ever fucking cared anyway? However by doing that, he reawaken the original guardian, his mother. She was never dead, she was dormant. Now she was going to protect her oldest and show him everything she should have done before before her cowardice and that stopped her and left her dormant in the tree.Nightmare centric!((Undertale and its characters belong to Toby fox. AU sanses belong to their creators. Only my OCs and plot belong to me!))
Relationships: Abandonment issues - Relationship, Alternate Universe- Dreamtale (Undertale), Angst - Relationship, Bottom Nightmare - Relationship, Ccino - Fluffytale, Ccino/Nightmare, Cross - character - Relationship, Dream - Character - Relationship, Dream sans - Dreamtale, Dreamtale - Relationship, Dreamtale revived, Dust - character - Relationship, Error - Character - Relationship, Fluffytale - Alternate Universe, Horror - Character - Relationship, Hurt/Comfort - Relationship, Ink - character - Relationship, Killer - character - Relationship, Nightmare Gang & Sans (Undertale), Nightmare centric, Outer - Character - Relationship, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Reality checks - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sub sad bean!Nightmare, Terra - Relationship, betrayal - Relationship, new chances - Relationship, new life - Relationship, redemption - Relationship, ship kids - Relationship
Series: Submissive Nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116536
Comments: 60
Kudos: 175





	1. Still not good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This contains sub autistic nightmare!  
> Past abuse  
> Betrayal/abandonment  
> A slight vent at the beginning  
> PTSD  
> Past rape  
> And things of that nature. 
> 
> Nightmare! Centric.

Nightmare walked through the empty castle halls, eye dead and no longer holding light. His body was thin and was very tired considering he was no longer bothered to eat, only drinking water. His boys had abandoned him for the better life the star senses had offered. Error got with ink and the two were now married with a son and Error had a massively thriving clothes and doll shop as many recognized his talent of sewing and embroiding.

Dust and Horror got together and were now fiancé's living in underswap where Horror finally got therapy alongside Dust and neither had to worry about being hungry, hurt or anything along those lines like they did in the past. He was glad they could live comfortably even if they left him behind to do so. Killer was married to Outer with a son called Noir and lived in Outertale, enjoying his new life and family. Cross married Dream and they had three kids and lived in the omega time line as its rulers, enjoying life and being happy. Something he could never be.

Everyone had left him, left him to rot and waste away. After all why would they want to be near him? The evil king of negativity who killed millions and looked like an ugly tar monster. No one wanted ruined and corrupted goods that destroyed everything around him and was completely empty inside even though he had 999+ souls that coated his body, hiding his scars of self harm, abuse and past fights. He didn't know why he was still alive. Guess he wasn't good enough for love or a happy ending. "We tried huh?" The corruption said in his head making him nod numbly. He felt so numb yet his chest felt crushed by an invisible rock. He was drowning yet he wasn't.

"Was I not good enough in the end?" Nightmare asked the other as he stared at the wall before him. Is that why they left. He felt the other shake his head. "I guess we weren't. No one ever liked us. We were just the unwanted twin of dream, the unwanted apple that reminded everyone of their suffering. The demon, the scum, the vile monster." Nightmare nodded and left his castle, not bothering to pack a lot. He just packed a small bag of books, a picture of them all and his phone with its charger. Summoning a blaster he fired a plasma laser at the castle, destroying it with a loud ass explosion and burning flames. 

The blaster vanished and he left to the au he was born from. The au he had destroyed and killed with his own power. Luckily there were still some trees even though they were dead. Maybe he could finally die and leave this wretched life behind. As he landed onto the dead grass, he walked up the hill to the stump of their tree. The grass crunched under his feet as he reached his destination.

He looked at the broken stump, the top half of the tree laying on dead grass and a blackened brown. He sighed and sat down, leaning against the trunk. "Hey mum...its me. I know you don't want me here but soon you won't have to worry, I wont be here anymore. No one will need me. Not you, not dream..." he gulped as teared burned his eyes and his throat clogged. "Not my boys, not no one. I know now I'm not worth anything, not love or friendship or anything. I've realized now everything I've done is unforgivable and I realized you wanted two perfect guardians. I'm sorry that wasn't me. I'm sorry for how my life turned out and not being good enough. If I could take it back mum, I would." He began to sob, gripping the wood till it splintered under his grip and made his fingertips bleed. 

His eye turned half purple half Cyan as he sobbed. He felt the flood gates finally open as he let everything he kept inside him come out. "Mama, I'm so so sorry for everything! I just wanted to be loved and cherished like dream was! I just wanted to be treated like a living being and not like scum simply for being Dreams opposite Mama! I just wanted to show I could be good too! But I couldn't even do that! I could handle the beatings, the name calling, the bullying, the rape but I couldn't handle the idea of Dream leaving and because of me I destroyed everything!! Forgive me mama!! Sorry for being the failure you made and regret!" Tears dribbled down his cheeks and dripped down his cheeks. "I just wanted to be loved by you mama, by my twin and everyone else but that was never fucking good enough!! I'm sorry I'm not worthy of anything. That we're not good enough. I'm sorry I will never amount to anything like everyone else around me, that I'm the freak that never was to society's standards and was different. I know you won't care if I disappeared but mama, mommy, please know I'm sorry and I love you." 

He eventually cried himself to sleep, magic, mind and soul exhausted and ready to give up. However what he didn't realize was the tree was never dead, just dormant with magic. Nightmares tears held enough magic to however kickstart that dormant magic and deep within the severed tree, the original guardian awoke. She had heard everything. Her son, her baby boy. Why did it turn out this way?! She didn't want that to happen, she just wanted the multiverse to be balanced!! How DARE those humans hurt her child whilst she couldn't protect them and then play victim!!

She winced as she was freed from the tree and now a bit different. She had legs and was a big more skeletal in nature. She was taller than her sleeping son who was below her and fast asleep. She wore a green top and brown overalls and black boots. Her eyes held a hard edge but not to Nightmare, but to everything else and more importantly herself. After the attack she became scared and after making the twins her own fears made her return to the tree and go dormant. Her own cowardice made her a terrible mother and her sons had suffered, her eldest the most.

Well not anymore! She was going to rewrite all her wrongs and show her son what he needed; love, affection, trust, loyalty, and more importantly happiness. Terra watched the corruption recoil into the others soul and showed a grayish skeleton covered in scars, cracks and weak bones. "I'm so so sorry I neglected you and left you to fend for yourself." She picked him up and cradled him.

"But mama's here and I'm going to re-write my wrongs but first to do so I'm going to change our home ok sweetie?" She kissed his forehead and picked his back up before she began to play with the au code. No one was gonna live here unless the AU deemed them worthy and no humans we're gonna show up. For now it was going to be her and her son. 

The red sky turned a beautiful azure with fluffy clouds as grass turned from straw yellow to a healthy lush green. The tree fixed itself with a sickening crunch and leaves bloomed. Flowers, animals and everything flourished back to life after so many centuries and she began to walk to a house. When her son woke up, it would be time to begin their new journey.


	2. Mama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare awakens to see his mama. Terra has fun checking her new looks out and calms our little moon prince once he had a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok to note:  
> \- the panic attack is about how i feel during them and how i’ve calmed down.  
> \- he is autistic and a little but that isn’t found out till later.  
> \- in the future he will be like a sans; he just drinks golden syrup though.  
> \- how he feels with his emotions are based off of how I’ve felt and continued to feel due to abuse from peers.  
> \- he likes bunnies.  
> \- he’s getting the childhood he missed but he came still be serious with a drop of a coin.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Terra watched her son sleep snuggled in the old bed in the remains of the house. He was very light and very weak, his bones looked so malnourished. 

Her son clearly didn’t get proper treatment at all and his body had suffered due to this. How could no one see how small the other was or how thin his bones were because even under that darkness it should have been noticeable. She kissed his forehead and tucked the bunny plushie she had found into his arms which he snuggled and held close, burying his face in it. He smiled in his sleep making her smile. “It’s ok now. You no longer have to be the guardian of negativity for i am. I will both negativity and Positivity.” 

The mother looked at herself in a mirror that was covered in some dirt and vines that had gotten in from the small crack in the window beside her. She was a 6”3 Skelton monster with green hair and heterochromic eyes; the left eye purple and the right eye was gold. She had green vines decorating her body like vines draped and curling around trees as she also had a pair of clear fairy wings that were huge but had some type of edges to show she was a very powerful woman. The wings did have shimmers of gold and purple in certain angles of light showing she was the guardian of feelings again. 

“Whoa. I look nothing like i used to. I no longer look like a leaf woman attached to a tree.” She mused. “And i can also be with my son. The upgrade is hella amazing.” As she looked over self in the mirror trying to see all the changes, Nightmare woke up. 

Nightmare awoke with a yawn and stretched, feeling well rested and full of energy. He also felt much better mentally and emotionally now he had, had a good cry. “I feel so much better.” He muttered to himself as he looked down at where he was. He was in a bed decorated in soft white linen sheets and cuddling a fluffy bunny plushie that was definitely not his. He blinked, raising an eye brow. “Where am i? I fell asleep at the stump?” 

The small skeleton looked up to see Terra looked at her son, shocked he was awake so early after such an emotional breakdown. Nightmare didn’t recognise the skeleton before him but she felt so familiar at the same time. “Who are you?” He asked feeling anxious and awkward as to who she was. Terra swooped down and hugged him tightly as she could without hurting his fragile bones. “You’re ok.” She said relieved as tears burned her sockets.

Her baby was ok! Well physically as he could be. Mentally was a whole different kettle of fish but she’d work to help him out as best she could. Nightmares face had a look of ‘who the fuck is this crazy lady? And where in the fifty shades of dreamtale am i?’ He hugged back hesitantly as he looked at her.

Pale purple eyes studied purple and gold eyes and as he took her appearance in NIghtmare felt his soul stop as his mind figured it out. This was his mother, the one who made him and his brother all those many years ago. She was here, holding him and nuzzling him but that couldn’t be possible!! He had killed her and the tree!

“M-mama?!” He said in shock and then began to hyperventilate as anxiety, self-loathing and fear gripped his souls and held them in a vice grip. “No. Nononononononononononononononononon, you hate me! M-mama hates me! E-everyone hates me, she doesn’t want me, no one wants me. I’m in trouble, mama’s gonna punish me! I-I’m sorry mama, please dont hurt me! Don’t let the bad men and women hurt me!” He sobbed weakly as he struggled to breathe.

His soul was hammering, he felt clammy and light heavy but at the same time he felt present and like he was drowning. He felt in control and yet so scared and vulnerable, like he was in danger. ((This is my accounts of panic attacks feel to me)) Terra’s eyes widened in horror as she felt colour drain from her bones if such a feat was possible.

Hurt him? Not want him? Bad men and women? Why would she hate her child who did what he felt like he had to when he had finally snapped from years of abuse? Why would she let others touch her little prince? Oh hell no! She was not going to make the same mistake she did years ago. She sat in the rocking chair and began to rock gently, holding Nightmare like he was a newborn on her chest.

“It’s ok to feel this bad. It’s ok to feel terrified, anxious and overwhelmed to the point of panic attacks. You’ve been through a lot but for now, we are in a safe space. In this room, in my arms no one is going to hurt you and you’re in full control unless you can;t be. You can’t be in control right now because you’re panicking but once you’re calm you’ll be in control. Listen to my soul beat and breathing. I want you to copy it for me; hold in for 10 seconds and release for 10 seconds.” She said in a soft soothing back and she continued to rock in the chair beside the bed he had awoken from.

She grabbed the plushie and gently put it in his arms which he tightly gripped onto,bandaged fingers digging into its soft body. “Focus on something you can hear and feel. Repeat this and copy my breathing slowly as you do so; in for 10 seconds and out for 10 seconds.”

Nightmare couldn’t breathe, he was dying! Why couldn’t he breathe, why was everything so muddled and scary?! He didn’t wanna die right now, he was so scared. He couldn’t calm down—!! Panic, panic, panic—!!

Suddenly he was clutching something soft which he clutched like a lifeline. It smelled faintly of mint and jasmine, it felt soft under his bandaged fingers and hands and he could hear a faint thumping.

Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump-

The rocking felt so soothing as did hearing the soulbeat of his mother. He held his breath, held it for 10 seconds and let it out after 10 seconds, all whilst focusing on the teddy in his hands, his mothers soul and breathing and the rocking from the rocking chair. Slowly the little skeleton calmed down and sniffled, wiping his eyes as his eyelight returned. He held the teddy close to him, focusing on his mother as his hand clenched onto her top didn’t let up.

Terra smiled and kissed his temple softly as she kept rocking back and fourth. “There we go. All calm and now you’re back in control. And sweetheart i am angry or hate you. I never was. What I’m angry at is the fact i let my own cowardice stop me from being there for you and your brother and you suffered so much because of it. I let bad people hurt you when i was supposed to protect you instead. I wont let the bad men and women touch you ever again and i will make sure if anyone does, they’ll get my foot up their anal sphincter.”

Nightmare looked up at her with tear stained sockets and cheeks. So she was real, she was here and alive. How was that even possible? That shouldn’t be possible. “Y...you don’t hate me? You wont let them hurt me?” He asked shyly, scared this was a dream. If this was a dream then keep him asleep as he never ever wanted to wake up. 

Terra nodded and kissed his nose. “Yes little one. I dont hate you and no one will ever hurt you again. I love you so much and I’m so sorry I didn’t or couldn’t tell you or your brother.” The 4”11 skeleton flushed slightly and whimpered happily. Mama loved him! His mama didn’t hate hum and whilst it would take a while for his mind to accept that, he was still over the moon to hear his mother say he was loved which is all he ever wanted. 

“Mama, how are you alive? I destroyed the tree when i ate all the black apples. If you’re here what about he tree? Our AU? Clearly Dream must have sensed us by now and wanting to check this place out! I have to go before a fight breaks out-“ nightmare tried to get up but Terra held him firmly to her chest and kissed his skull.

“Night, one question at a time little one. First of, i was never dead. When that human stabbed me i was very very weak, low on magic, had bad blood loss and fucking terrified so i made you two and tried to give you a human body. However human bodies dont really have enough magical outlets so the body exploded.” Nightmare grimaced at that. Such a lovely visual.

“I quickly looked at AUs to see if their was a body i could copy. I found a small skeleton from underswap and his body looked perfect so i coped his body from atom to dna to bone structure and magic pathways and they ended up being the perfect bodies for you two. Once you two had been born i went into the tree, afraid and exhausted so i fell into a deep sleep. I stayed there, scared to get hurt by the humans again and due to my stupid foolery and fear you two suffered. As for how i woke up from that sleep? That would be due to you? Your tears held so much emotion and magic it was equivalent to all the apples of both black and gold and it awoke me; healing me.”

Nightmares eyes shined a bit as his mother explained what happened when he passed out. “I looked around and saw the au ruined and after hearing what had happened I decided i was going to right my wrongs. Going into our AU code i fixed the coding and imbalanced easily and watched as everything fixed itself and csme back to life. Even the tree is healed but its gonna be a while before apples bloom on the tree. Luckily now you and Dream don’t have to be the guardians. Now that I’m ack, I’m the guardian so you’re now free to be a kid again or do whatever you wish. I’ve made sure no humans will come to this AU unless the AU itself deems them safe to you. No one will hurt you again!” Her eyes flashed dark teal and gold.

No one would hurt her son at all and if they tried, well lets just say she’ll make what Nightmare did look like a child’s playtime. Nightmare blinked at the eye change and the angry face. From hr emotions she was furious but not at him, those who hurt him as who she was mad at. Black ooze dribbled out her mouth. “Uh mama.” He said tapping his chin.

She blinked her eyes returning to normal and she wiped her mouth, looking at the back of her hand to see smudged corruption. It seemed whenever she got mad she’d have corruption leak out of her. Nightmare summoned a tentacle which wiped the corruption away and it immediately was absorbed. It was his corruption. H-had he corrupted his mama?

Terra chuckled. “It’s ok little man, you didn’t corrupt me. As the guardian i have powers of both apples; black apples is corruption as it too many gold apples but the gold apple corruption ends with glowing wings or flaming tentacles of gold. It’s ok.” She kissed his forehead and continued rocking.

Nightmare nodded and the tentacle vanished as he laid his head down, listening to her soothing heart beat. He felt so soft and safe, especially as he hugged the soft plushie close. Bunnies? He really liked bunnies. They were very nice, cute and came in many colours, sizes and not to mention that they were very nice to him. He liked feeding them hay with the small amounts of vegetables. It was cute how they ate, moved and over all how loving they were.

He was safe here and this was the safest he had felt in a very very very long time; nearly 800 years ago. He sucked on the tip of his thumb as he thought about the things he could do when he began to cry happily; overwhelmed with happiness. He was home. He finally had his home back, his mother back and he was safe! Safe! No more fights, no more balance, no more abuse. He was safe to be himself and be happy and it was with mama.

“Oh sweet fae don’t cry.” Terra soothed as they sat on the rocking chair. He smiled wobbly and chuckled Welty as tears dribbled down his cheeks. “I’m not sad, I’m so happy! I’m still so scared yet I’m so happy.” Terra nodded. He was going to be so scared and unsure for ages due to the abuse; he will have issues with getting overwhelmed or overly anxious, his self esteem in what he can do and enjoy will be damaged making him feel like he can’t do anything right or feel judged for it and therefore scared of getting hurt. He probably will have server trust issues; unable to trust fully without feeling like he was going to fuck it up in any second and he’ll be thrown away but that was ok.

She’d be there throughout all of it and help and support him as well as love him unconditionally when he needed it. Her son deserved it. “It’s ok, let it out.” The little fae did sob happily but also anxiously before he calmed down. “Mama, will i get wings too? You have some.” He pointed to her sparkly wings that moved and she giggled.

He may be 800 but to her he was still a child and he clearly had to grow up so quickly and didn’t get a childhood. If her kid ever needed to act younger, older or his age that was fine. Her son was Nightmare. Nightmare was her shy little bookworm who secretly had a heart bigger than many gave him credit for; he was smart and he could be cunning when needed. But he was also so fucking precious right now. 

“Probably my little marshmallow.” Nightmare pouted. He wasn’t a marshmallow! He was the prince of the moon, spirit/fae of the tree and her son. No marshmallow! No! “Mama, I’m no marshmallow.” He cheeks puffed out and were tinted purple making her laugh and kiss his cheeks. “Yes you are. Anyway is there anything you’d like to do?” She asked noting that his emotions had stabilised as best they could and he was now happy if not a bit shy and anxious. 

Nightmare thought about it. What did he want to do? He had all the free time to do whatever he wanted. He looked at his bag that was draped off the bedpost at the end of the bed. His eyes light up. He wanted more books! He wanted books he could read under the tree again so he could watch nature and enjoy himself enjoying a good book. “I wanna go out and get more books!”

Terra laughed at how pure the request was and nodded. If her son wanted to get some new books, then no books they will get. “Ok hun. Any AUs to get good books?” She asked getting up and putting her small don down. He nodded grabbing his bag and G pouch. “Fluffytale book shops! They have huge four story book shop and if i could i would marry the books!”

He loved reading. It was an escape from the real world but also a dive into a new world of imagination and wonder of the story and plot. He may or may not have also wrote some FanFiction during some periods of his life but no one had to know about that so far. 

Opening a portal Terra giggled at how happy and excited he seemed, not even noticing his starry eye in his only functioning socket as the other was fully blind. “Show me the way.”


	3. Hello, I’m Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare makes a friend at the bookshop. Meanwhile Terra reflects on her husband. He’s gone....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a 4th wall break with mention of actual fanart and fan fictions which have been done. Disclaimer if you have written and made the fanart and fanfics, you’re very talented and i love them but this version of Nightmare doesnt like fanfics were he is a rapist due to his past. Disclaimer over.

Nightmare was super excited as he bounced through the portal that closed behind him to the liveliest town ever; Fluffytales Snowdin. Here there were cafes, small shops, books hops, basically a small shopping town and many walked throughout the streets decked out in winter gear as Christmas lights unlit sat above them on the street lamps and dangling between buildings.

In the town centre was a fenced off tall Christmas tree where monsters on ladders were taking ornaments, tinsel and lights out of boxes and adding them to the tree. Nightmare smiled at the scent of baked goods, pine, snow and shops. It was amazing here and he came around often in his corrupted form when he needed to have a break not that anyone saw him as he hid in the shadows and kept his aura down.

He didn’t want someone to sense him here, call Dream and for a fight to break out. He shivered from the cold. Damn, without his corruption layer he was freezing and it didn’t exactly help that he was malnourished and had thin ass bones. Stupid weather!! However the beauty of the environment quickly distracted him from the cold winters air and he grabbed his mothers hand. “Mama look at this! It’s amazing! I wish we had this at home.” He said making Terra’s heart melt.

That was both adorable and sad. He probably didn’t celebrate Christmas often if he was off fighting his twin or his enemies. Well then she was going to make this the best Christmas he had ever had before and make up for lost time. “They sure are pretty sweetie. What’s your favourite part here?” She asked holding his hand firmly as they walked around;people glancing at them.

“Oh definitely the lights! They’re shiny, come in many colours, sizes and shapes. They illuminate the place in rainbow which is so pretty, especially at night and when it snows.” They made their way into the book shop called ideals bookstore. Nightmare breathed in the scent of fresh paper and crisp unopened books with rows and rows of shelves filled with books. This was heaven and always would be heaven. He rushed to the fantasy section to look at the books. He found a few that caught his eye; one being Harry Potter. He had read the first book and he had taken an official test. He was a Ravenclaw and he loved the fact it described him so well. Getting the rest of the Harry Potter books, he got a few romance, Sci-fi, horror and science books as he rushed around, giggling softly to himself.

Libraries and books were a safety blanket as that’s all he had ages ago and all he could really keep and replace when the human villagers destroyed the stuff. Terra was looking at history books and nature books as she loved that kind of thing, often looking back at Nightmare as he rushed around collecting books which made her smile fondly. Her eldest was more like her compared to Dream who was more like their father; Blue.

When she had copied his body, his dna was also copied and so they were his kids biological. Nightmare and Dream even did his Mwehehehe laugh when they were happy which was amazing. Her Blue was long gone, the “original” underswap was actually a copy, the other one vanished after she fell asleep. God she missed her husband, her lover. He was an amazing man. Nightmare would have adored Blue who was a noble man. “Blue if you could see our son you’d be proud, even Dream sometimes.”She muttered to herself. God she missed him so much. 

Nightmare went to a reading area where students and people could read books before buying them or study there; the place decked out in bookshelves, comfy chairs, tables ands computers. He smiled, his eye a star as he put his books down on a table and looked at the shelves when he heard pen on paper.

He turned around to see a girl with wavy light brown hair in a ponytail sitting at the computer, alternating between typing and writing in a thick 450 page notebook. She had pale skin and blue and green eyes behind purple glasses, dressed in a light pink hoodie that had bunny ears and the words “baby bunny” on the front in white, a white skirt and baby pink thermal tights with brown winter boots. Her thick mustard yellow coat and ravenclaw scarf laid draped over the chair with her black and white checkered bag sitting beside her feet. His eyes widened at the Ravenclaw scarf and ravenclaw badges on her bag; a fellow Potter head!

He also really liked her hoodie. It was cute! She liked bunnies like he did! Suddenly he felt shy and shifted in his soft as he rubbed his arm. “I-I like your hoodie and scarf!” He stuttered feeling anxious. Erin jumped slightly and looked at him. Before her stood a small, greyish skeleton who had scars and looked anxious. Erin smiled and said “Thank you! I like your clothes!” They were made of beautiful purple and silver silk and were gorgeous.

She frowned at the scars though. Poor sweetie. Hopefully he was in a better situation now then he used to be. She couldn’t meddle in things if she wasn’t involved. Nightmare smiled, his anxiety reducing a lot. She didn’t ignore him or laugh at him! Erin lit up, realising. Was he a fellow potter head?! “I love Harry Potter! It’s amazing! I’m a Ravenclaw obviously, what about you?” She asked excitedly making Nightmare beam and giggle, feeling much better. They had similar interests!

“I’m also a Ravenclaw!” He said making her laugh and happily swing her legs as she high fives him. “Yes! A fellow Ravenclaw! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Erin!” She said excitedly and slightly dramatically as she shook his hand. He could feel her happiness, excitement and joy which for once didn’t make him feel sick as it wasn’t weaponised. “I’m Nightmare.” He told her.

Hopefully she didn’t hate him if she knew about him. Everyone knew about him and the attacks he did to Aus when he organized them as well as the fights against his twin. Many hated him due to that, not that he blamed them. Erin blinked, shocked. As in the Nightmare; guardian of the tree. Her pupils became stars. Oh god, he was adorable!! He was so small and cute! “Well its so nice to meet you in person!” Nightmare blinked. Wait what? “You are?”

Erin nodded and beamed. “Yeah! Ive seen so much fanfiction and fan art that people have made of you since your brothers tales about you and everyone else’s came out. Look.” She clicked out her word document and showed him fanart of his corrupted form and him; his corrupted form being scary and deranged as it held uncorrupted prisoner. Fan fictions usually depicted him the dominant or dad type or evil and mean. He flushed heavily. 

“I-I didn’t know. I’m no dominant and i-i know i did bad things but i wont anymore. P-promise!” He stuttered out of embarrassment and anxiety. He was no longer bad! No longer a bad boy! And he wouldn’t ever rape anyone!! Why would people write about him doing that?! He had been raped and its the most demoralizing thing someone could go through, he would never do it to someone! Erin looked at him and closed the browser and said “I know you wont.” Nightmare blinked.

“Huh?”

Erin smiled at him softly. “From what I’ve gathered from Dream -god do i want to punch his stupid face- you were abused and hurt. Why are you to blame for everyone else’s disgusting actions. From what i can gather you just wanted love and no one gave it. People tell me “Why do you like him? He’s evil!” Like no shit Nancy, if i was abused for no reason and they tried to kill me, I’d kill them in self defense too. Assholes. I want to get to know you before i make an opinion on you, that’s how it works after all. Don’t know the person? Fuck off. Plus from what i can tell, you’re very nice so it doesn’t matter.”

Nightmare was in awe. She didn’t care at all? Like at all? He could tell she was sincere and suddenly she felt embarrassed. She looked down and rung her hands close to her chest. “God i must sound like a right weirdo. I’m autistic and once i find something i like i obsess over it. I’m S-sorry.” She said feeling stupid and pathetic. God she just had to sound like a weirdo. Nightmare chuckled. She wasn’t a weirdo. 

It wasn’t like she was a stalker or murderer who followed him around, made a shrine in her house or something like that. She was a girl who liked a famous person, like an actor or actor. It was natural. “Would you like to be my f-friend.” He asked shyly making her look at him and smile. “I’d love to! I like making new friends!” He sat down and they began to talk about Harry Potter and that quietly as Erin finished her work.

Terra watched and smiled as she CHECKED the girl. She wanted to make sure she wouldn’t hurt and abandon her son again which would crush his soul and hurt him greatly. “Seems you have a good new friend there sweetie.” She mumbled to herself as she watched the two geek out over the fandoms they really liked. Once the other finished her work she smiled and said “so you gonna buy your books?”

He gasped. Oh god he had forgot! He had to pay for his books! He spotted Terra and ran over. “Mama! Mama! Ive got the book I want!” He said with a smile as she pet his head and nodded. “You did? Ready to pay for them?” She asked finding his happiness adorable. This is what she liked. Him being happy. Nightmare nodded. “I made a friend too! She’s called Erin! She’s like me!”Terra laughed and smiled at him. “I can tell. Why don’t you ask your friend if she’d like to come to the cafe with us for being so nice?” He nodded as he handed her his books and turned to Erin. “Would you like to come with us to the cafe?” Erin smiled shyly and said “if you’re ok with it.” Terra and Nightmare nodded so she smiled and packed her bag before following the two to the till.

The guy scanned the books and rung up the total. “30g please ma’am.” He asked putting the books in a bag alongside the receipt. Terra payed the money and Nightmare said “Have a good day.” As they left. The trio went to the cat Cafe nearby, Nightmare chatting the two girls ears off about how many more books he had to read now.


	4. Fun times at the cat cafe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare slips into his little headspace which is that of a 4-5 year old so he can speak but some words might come out a little funny with spelling mispronunciation and his behaviour will be that of a toddler e.g hyperactivity, easy to tire out, sweet tooth, clinging to his mama and wanting to play ect. Erin is also a little around the same mind set.
> 
> If i mess anything up, forgive me. I dont mean to offend anyone at all.

Nightmare, Terra and Erin walked into the cat cafe that was famous for their delicious drinks, food and of course the amazing cuddly cats the owner Ccino had. As the door bell rang as the door opened, the cats looked up with trills and meows at the new patrons. Sansy the cat meowed and walked over to Nightmare, rubbing himself against the others legs. He liked this one; he was a small kitten and he was hurt so he’d protect them. Kittens needed protection.

Terra chuckled as Nightmare stared at the white and blue fluffy cat in awe as he meowed and rubbed against the others leg. “It seems he’s taken a liking to you sweetie.” Nightmare nodded as he eat the soft cat; eye twinkling at the soft fur that he felt under his hand. “He’s so soft. I wonder what his name is.” He looked at the name tag on the blue collar and read it out. “Sansy. Is that your name?” He asked the cat who meowed and nuzzled the hand which scratched behind his ears and under his chin. That felt so good.

This kitten was so pure and precious; just like his owner. He liked this kitten a lot. Nightmare smiled as continued to pet the cat happily in his own world. He wasn’t used to animals liking him because his negative aura would usually scare them off, just like living monsters and humans. However it seemed the cats didn’t mind his aura; in fact they didn’t care about it at all. 

Ccino ate a marshmallow and chuckled as the small skeleton pet one his cats, others rushing over with meows and trills making the smaller laugh as he sat down at a table and they swarmed him. It was always a cute sight to see; people swarmed by fluffy cats. Nightmare melted as cats swarmed around him and mowed happily. He pet them all, enjoying all the fur lengths and textures. All of them came in different shapes and sizes; all warm and friendly. “Mama, I’m being swamped by fluffy cats! Help me! They’re so fluffy I’m gonna die!” He laughed in pure joy as cats happily snuggled up against him in a living cat blanket.

Terra and Erin laughed as they gently pulled all the cats off of the overwhelmed but happy skeleton, gently pacing them on the ground and the cats walked around a they didn’t really wanna be too far away from the new kitten and his small pack. The kitten had had some bad trauma so they’d look out for him.

“I really like cats now alongside bunnies!” Nightmare said with a smile as he pet Sansy who purred deeply from his place on Nightmares lap. Erin giggled at her new friend and said “Same. They’re very soft and very loving. Many don’t like cats because they show affection differently to dogs.” She took her coat off and hoodie off showing something Terra hadn’t noticed before neither did Nightmare.

A baby bump. The massive oversized hoodie kept it hidden from view. “You’re pregnant?” Terra asked in shock as Nightmare stared in awe. Erin chuckled and nodded. “I am. 4 months along with twins hence the big bump and oversized hoodie. You ok there Nightmare?” She asked finding the awed look adorable. He wasn’t like what everyone said; he was a sweetheart. Nightmare blinked out of his daze, having not payed attention and flushed.

Oh no, he was caught staring! Silly him! He didn’t mean too but he was overcome it awe and something he couldn’t put a name to which caused him to zone out.

“Can i touch your tummy?” He asked his new friend hesitantly. He knew many didn’t like it when people randomly touched their bellies and he didn’t wanna upset his new friend. Anxiety and shyness rolled around in his soul as Erin grabbed his hand gently and placed it on her stomach. “Of course you can.” Erin was going to protect her new friend from anyone who dared to hurt him. Fuck anyone who thought of him as evil; he wasn’t. 

Nightmare rubbed the bump, his magic picking up two strong life’s inside. “Twins! They’re gonna be a set of twins like me and Dream mama!” He told Terra with a huge smile making Terra let at her little one. He was too pure and sweet it was going to overload her. God, did she love her son. “Yeah, like you and Dream are. You having fun hun?” She asked as she decided to look at the menu they had at their table.

“I am! I got to see all the Christmas decorations and lights, some snow, buy ew boos and make a new friend before being swarmed with cats! I have my mama and my AU back what’s not to be happy about? Today is the best day ever!” He said with a cheer.   
He felt so happy and excited. He was seeing everything with a new set of eyes and he really liked it.

He was with his mama and mama had gotten him some presents and now for treats? Today couldn’t get any better but it could because he had a new friend! She was older than him though but he hoped she didn’t mind him being younger then she was. Erin noticed the others eye light was bigger from earlier; more innocent and slightly glazed. ‘He couldn’t be.’ She thought and watched him play around with the cats once he let go of her stomach.

Terra watched her son run off to play with the cats and smiled softly. This is how his childhood should have been; filled with happiness, friends and enjoyment not abuse and sadness. Nightmare played with the cats before some toys caught his attention so he toddled over and looked at them all.

A sandpit -that was cleaned everyday and if something was fishy, Ccino would throw the contaminated sand out. Cats didn’t like the sand due to the citrus barrier around it- some dolls, trucks, puzzles, pirate ships, a chalk easel and chalk, fake food and cutlery set, teddies and dress up outfits alongside pens, pencils and colouring books. There was a doll house, little dolls and furnitures the dollhouse and many other toys.

Nightmare sat down and began to play with the doll house, mumbling happily to himself. Erin and Terra couldn’t make out what he was saying but some words like “mama has to go to her room.” And “papa has to do the cooking” was heard. Erin smiled when she realised her theory was right. He was a little, just like she was.

“I don’t know what’s going on but i dont care. As long as my son is happy, safe and healthy that’s all that matters to me.” Terra told Erin with a smile who nodded. “I know what’s going on. He’s a little; like me.” Terra blinked at that. A little? She had never heard of that before but from Erins feelings of happiness and relief she assumed it wasn’t a bad thing.

“A little? What’s a little?” She asked as she checked the time with her phone. 3:30pm. “A little is someone who can slip into the headspace of a small child, toddler or young teenager. It varies from person to person and many have careers; basically a mama or papa to look after them whilst they’re in that state. I’m in the headspace of 4-5 so i can talk but I usually pronounce things wrong or sometimes i don’t speak at all. My partner is my carer and she watches over me. Nightmare I’d say is around the same headspace as me so all you really have to do hen he enters his headspace is care for him like you would a 4-5 year old.” Erin explained making Terra’s eyes widened and give a nod.

That would explain he sons very childish attitudes, behaviours and way of speaking with everyone as well as the childish aura her son had. She smiled and gave Erin a hug who hugged back. “Thank you so much for telling me and explaining it to me. I’m new to this.” Erin giggled and said “It’s ok. It’s better to be open minded unlike humans.”

Terra nodded and sat back down. “I take it humans still aren’t very accepting then?” Erin huffed and nodded, rubbing her belly gently. 

“For being so forward they’re so backwards it’s ridiculous. They want women, men and everyone to have qual rights yet women still don’t have full control over their bodies, their wages and sanitary products. They’re told if they’re raped its because of what they were wearing and how much they’ve drunk. Rapists and peadophiles don’t get proper sentences all the times but you have weed on you? 25 years to life. Men are told to be more open about their feelings, their sexualities and any abuse/rape they’d been through yet society will say “men cant get raped, be abused, sad, emotional, suicidal, depressed, have eating disorders ect.” They’re told to man up and be a man, emotions are weakness yet in some countries when men rape girls its the old saying “boys will be boys.” Or if a girl is abusive or rapes her boyfriend they’re like “Gil cat do that. Such a wimp and. Pussy. Only men can do that.”” Erin rolled her eyes. 

“LGBTI+ people still have to fight for equal rights, marriage and rights for adoption as well laws to protect them from murder or discrimination and whilst we have so much more rights now, we still have so many to go. People of colour are shot dead by piece or or discriminated against whether they’re black, mixed race, Asian ect. Hate crimes for people of colour still go on and its brutal. They still have to keep fighting. Black Lives Matter too. Just because they have more melanin in their skin many still see it as wrong. Kids are forced to study so much nice they hit secondary school for exams they have to pass; the pressure of the exams and their future is crammed down their throats it causes many to self harm or other things to del with the pressure. Bullying isn’t taken seriously, usually the victim is blamed for everything whilst the bully gets away Scot free, teachers are pushed to their limits as schools aren’t getting proper funding. Hospitals are stretched far due to very little government funding alongside fire departments and that sort.”

Terra looked horrified as Erin talked. Humans were really like this?

“Young kid are sexually exploited in the media and abused; many are stolen from their homes bu CPS when they aren’t supposed to but CPS doesn’t usually get kids out of abusive situations. Impossible beauty standards for everyone is pushed on young kids from birth causing harmful body images and self worth issues alongside depression, anxiety and eating disorders as well as self harm and suicidal thoughts. They’re destroying the forests, still using fossil fuels, governments are raising taxes but keeping the wages the same and even more. Humans have a long way to go. There is so much wrong with them and most of it is down to greed. Others its stereotypes, racism, closed minds ect.” 

Terra nodded. “But monsters are capable of that too. Ive seen it first hand but i guess no matter how advanced the society is there will always be a dark side.” Erin nodded as hey talked. “Oh definitely. But they’ve also come a long way. They’re making laws to protect minorities, children, abuse survivors, and environmental law to protect people and the planet. People are fighting for rights and getting them, gay marriage and adoption is now being legalised in countries even though its slow, animal conservation projects and forest conservation projects are on the rise, they’re cleaning up the planet, they’re making more safe cars, homes and energy, they’re helping people with their issues too ect. So i look more for the bright sides then the bad sides. You have too otherwise you’ll be miserable.”

As the adults talked Nightmare played happily with his doll house; he moved the mommy doll to the daddy doll and baby doll which were in the living room. He giggled as he made them hug and sit down to watch an imaginary show on the plastic TV. “Now you two can watch TV mama and papa.baby is sleeping o you can have fun.” He smiled and grabbed the big sister doll and made it climb the stairs to her room where he laid it on the bed and covered it over. “You need to sleep. Sleep is good.”

He smiled and looked at mama and Erin talk. He giggled and rushed over; hugging his mother round the wrist. “Mama, hugs!” He said making her smile and pull him up into a hug as he sat on her lap. Mama’s hugs were nice and made him feel safe. He smiled at Erin who smiled back. “Hi Erin!” She smiled. “Hiya little guy. What you been playing?” She asked waving Ccino to order.

He smiled and walked over, notepad and pen in hand. “I’m playing doll house! The mama and papa are watching tv whilst sister and baby sleep. They had a hard day playing with them.” Nightmare said as he pet Sansy who hopped up on the table.

“Kitty!” He said petting under Sansy’s chin getting a lot of happy purrs. Terra kissed his forehead. Her little boy was too sweet and adorable; she’d protect him forever. “Well little man can you tell the nice barista what drink and snack you’d want?” She tickled him gently getting her son to laugh and squirm before looking at Ccino.

Ccino smiled at the little. Littles were common here in fluffytale and he found them all so cute and adorable, just like regular children hence why he had the play area. So littles could have fun as he knew they could find it hard to sit down for long periods of time. “Hello there little one, what drink and snack would you like?” He asked as Nightmare went “ummm, I’ll have some juice and cookies please! Thank you!”

He knew he had to say please and thank you otherwise mama would be mad. Ccino rote that down. “What type of juice little one?”

“Fruits!”  
“Ok son mixed fruits drink coming up. Anything i can get you two?”

“I’ll have a coffee with a cheese, ham and mayo baguette.” Terra said getting her money ready to pay. Ccino wrote that down, humming softly to the radio as it played. “And you Erin?” He asked his regular customer. “A hot chocolate with 2 sugars and a slice of cake please Ccino. Thank you.” She said as he wrote that down. “Ok that will b 15.25.” Terra payed and he smiled. “I’ll be back shortly.” He rushed off as he popped another marshmallow in his mouth.

God he loved marshmallows! They were so creamy and sugary it helped his sweet tooth. Terra smiled and turned to Nightmare who was playing with the cat. “I’m glad my son can get the childhood and love he deserves. He’s been through so much.” She was still beating herself up about it. She had left her son to fend for himself and she would never forgive herself for that. 

“Well it seems like he’s really enjoying it.” Erin said as she texted her fiancé. Terra chuckled at the pulse of love and affection she felt from Erin and the happiness she felt from her son. “Your partner i presume?” She asked making the other flush. “Yeah. Claudia loves to check up on me, especially since I’m carrying our twins. Her protectiveness has increased 10 fold. She’s happy I’ve made a new friend.”

Terra nodded. That was a good thing. Ccino came over less than 5 minutes later carrying a tray. “One juice and cookies for the little man.” He said putting the beaker in front of nightmare and the plate of chocolate chip cookies getting a happy smile in return. “Thanks mister!” Nightmare said as he picked the blue beaker up and began to drink his juice.

He really liked the flavour of mixed fruits and his magic hummed happily at the intake of magic infused juice. His magic was starved and it was going to take any magic it could get, same with his body. He was craving magic and food. He then ate his cookies, happiness pouring off of him making Terra ear up at how happy he seemed.

“One coffee and Baguette for the lady.” He said putting the coffee down and the baguette. She smiled at him and gave him a 50g tip. “Here’s a tip for being so nice and helping us. And no, you cant return it.” She said with a cheeky smile. Ccino flushed at the very large tip he got. She was so nice. “T-t-thank you.” He stuttered. “And one hot chocolate and c-cake slice.” He stuttered making Erin laugh as his flushed skull.

“You deserve it Ccino. Go cool down sugar skull.” He nodded and rushed off, heart hammering. Any compliment or tip made him flustered. They laughed and continued chatting; drinking their drinks and eating the food the ordered whilst nightmare happily answered when he could.

About an hour after they entered the cat cafe, they had finished everything and it was time to go. They got everything and left, waving goodbye to Ccino and his cats. “Bye!” Nightmare said waving happily, making the cats meow back and rush to Ccino. Ccino smiled and waved “Bye little man!” The cats ears went down a bit. They didn’t want the kitten to leave but he had too. His mother had said so as did the lady with her growing kittens.

Terra smiled down at her son as he turned to Erin and hugged her making her hug back. “Bye Erin. See you tomorrow?” He asked hopefully making her smile and nod. She was definitely seeing him again tomorrow. She gave him a piece of paper; her phone number. “This will allow you to stay in contact with me when we can’t meet in person ok?” 

“Ok! Bye Erin, bye babies!”  
“Bye sweetie.” 

Erin turned around and began walking home as Terra opened a portal and they walked back home. “Home sweet home.” Nightmare ran and grabbed his plushie, hugging it happily and nuzzling it. He loved his bunny plushie. “Mama, my new friends are nice.” Terra smiled as she headed to the kitchen to cook dinner. She had brought some from another AU before he woke up so stew would do for tonight till she got a few more bits in order.

Meanwhile Dream stood at the remains of his twins castle with Ink and Blueberry. The castle was rubble; ashes blowing on the wind as they searched for any sign for the other monster. “Found anything?” Dream asked Ink and Blue hopefully as he sited through burnt rubble and ash. He was hoping his twin hadn’t died in the fire. He hoped his twin wasn’t dead. 

Blueberry and Ink walked over, dirty from the soot. “No, we’ve found nothing Dream.” Dreams hopeful face fell and he wilted. “Oh, ok.” He said sadly, hugging back when his best friends hugged him tightly. “He’s still alive, he probably got away. We’ll find him.” Blueberry said with an optimistic smile. “There’s no way he would back down without a fight. We should know, we’ve fought him after all.” Ink nodded. “Exactly! So don’ look so down Dream. He’s probably fine.” Dream nodded.

From the shadows, a tall skeleton who looked like a taller but more mature version of blueberry, dressed in rags watched them with curious and calculating eyes. His youngest son had good friends but something felt off. His son was looking for his oldest brother, his eldest son. He hadn’t seen them all in years.

His sweet Terra, god how he missed his wife. If only his AU hadn’t been kidnapped by fate. He would have been able to have protected his wife, sons and they could have been a happy family. None of this would have ever had happened. He smiled. He had to find Terra and Nightmare then he could reveal himself. He would soon have his family again.

“I’m home.” He whispered to himself and vanished.


	5. You’re more than just negativity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dream, Erin helps Nightmare realise that he has more than just the ability to give/cause and take negativity from people. Also Dreamtale is changing and Terra is happy because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always theorised nightmare had more than the ability to cause and take negativity from people and i wanted to explore it here. As for the 4 new people he has to meet along the way, I haven’t figure out who they’re gonna be just yet so enjoy a chapter of Erin and Nightmare strengthening their friendship. And hey, maybe their meeting was meant to be. Who knows~

Nightmare slept well that night, tucked in his bed and cuddling his bunny plushie close to his body. Terra smiled at her son and kissed his forehead goodnight. He was such a sweetheart; a little boy with the biggest heart she had ever seen. “Goodnight sweetie, sleep well ok?” She left the room to clean up from dinner.

As nightmare slept in his bed, he had a very beautiful dream which was new considering he usually had nightmares hence why before hand he never ever slept and drunk loads of coffee. After all, sleep was for the weak. 

Dream:   
Nightmare was sitting under the tree of feelings, listening to the wind rustle the leaves of the tree gently long side chirping birds that flew nearby. He felt very peaceful, smiling softly at the sky as clouds drifted by on a soft summer breeze. He liked this peacefulness; this ability to just sit down and think about things without worrying about anyone else or being hurt. 

He was happy; he had made a new friend and he was so happy to finally have a true friends that understood a side his boys never got to see because they left before he could show them. “A penny for your thoughts?” A familiar voice said making him look up to see Erin smiling down at him. He blinked. “How’d you get here?” He asked very confused on how his new friend was in his dream.

Erin sat down beside him and chuckled. “I dunno. I was dreaming about my home when i was guided here by a soft piece of music. It lead me to you.” Nightmare rose an eyebrow, confused. Music? There was no music here at all. “But Erin, there is no music. Is baby Bain leaving your brain scattered?” He joked making her burst out laughing and shake her head. 

“Pffft hahahahaha! No!” She laughed and turned to him. “I can hear your soul song.” He blinked. Soul song? He had never heard of tat in his 504 years of living and he had researched a lot f different types of magic monsters and humans had. What could he say? He was a massive nerd who loved to learn and expand his knowledge. He then lit up. New knowledge!

“What is a soul song? That sounds so cool!” Erin giggled t his enthusiasm. It was refreshing to see someone as similar yet so different to her. “I’m a siren.” She said an looked at the stream of freshwater nearby. “I have the ability to listen to every persons soul song; a song that is unique to them and is the melody of their being. Yours is hauntingly beautiful. Like a female vocalist singing in an ancient language.”

Nightmare stared and then touched his chest. His soul song was that beautiful? He never thought his soul was beautiful at all; not after everything that had happened in his life. “You know, I’ve never met a siren before.” He smiled at her. “But I’ve dad all about your species and i have to say, you lot intrigue me!” 

The two proceeded to talk under the tree for hours about all the knowledge they had learned over the years and seeing if they could outwit the other but they couldn’t. Both were having too much fun with the fact they’d met another fellow nerd. “I wonder what else my powers can do.” Nightmare Sid looking up at the fruitless tree above which caused Erin to follow his trail of sight.

“Same.”

He sighed and looked at his hands that were scarred, rough and tiny. “My brother can give and take positivity, i can give and take negativity but i have a feeling i can do way more than that.” He said as he put his hands in his pockets to hide them. He hated being reminded of how bad his bones look due to the abuse and his own neglect.

“Well you were born from this tree, right?” He nodded at her question and looked at her who was heavily thinking. “Yes i was.” He said making her smile brightly. “Nature powers! You could have nature powers and luna magic! Why not try it?!” She said taking him aback. Nature and luna magic? Why didn’t he think of that? But then again, he thought that all he had was guardian magic for negativity.

After all people just LOVED to remind him!

“Nature and luna?” He asked making her nod. “Yeah! You’re born from a tree so you and your mother and brother are some sort of fairy or nymph meaning you’ll have nature abilities and from what I’ve seen, you have a moon motif so in theory you should also be able to use the moon for magic such as its light. You wont know till you give it a go.” Erin theorised making Nightmares eyes widen.

She was right! In theory he should have more than negativity magic and maybe, just maybe he could be a lot stronger without depending on his corruption or what was left of it. “How would i even use those powers let alone know if i had them?” He asked her, now excited. He really wanted to know if he had more magic!! 

Erin giggled and said “close your eyes and use your other senses. Focus your ears to hear the call of nature as its called. All nature magic users can hear the melody and voices of nature around them as well as feel it run under their fingers when they touch the ground. Relax and open your ears.” 

Nightmare nodded and earned against the tree, closing his eyes and letting his hands fall till they touched the ground; soft grass brushing up against calloused bone. He breathed and focused all his attention on his ears and hands.

‘Please, let me hear the melody of nature. Let me find out more about myself and what i can be.’ He thought as he meditated against the tree of feelings. For a while all he could hear was the tree branches bone him in the wind, animal noises and running water from the stream when suddenly he felt something in him shift.

Like small drips of water became a fast rushing waterfall and he could hear it. A soft instrumental song of nature; a female and male chosen voice humming along to the ancient and beautiful melody and he swore he heard whispers as well as the warm and accepting magic that rushed beneath his fingers.

He smiled brightly. 

This was nature. A powerful and acceding force yet ever changing and evolving as well as plentiful and nourishing. 

“Another child.”  
“Someone can hear us.”  
“Welcome child.”  
“It’s so beautiful today.”  
“I need some water.”

These soft whispers made him realise he could communicate to the plants and they could hear him. As he felt this again around him, wings grew on his back and fluttered softly making Erin smile. Fairy like wings; dragonfly wings to be exact that had a lavender tint to them. She was impressed at her friends ability.

“See? You’re a natural nature magic user. A nature nymph.” Nightmare continued to focus and feel magic around him, not realising the grass beneath his hands glow softly with a green light. He could hear another melody entangled its natures but it was softer and slightly haunting but no less beautiful. The moon. He could feel the moon and hear its magic as if was apart of him. It was apart of him.

He was no longer just a being of negativity but nature and the moon. He had more powers than he was capable of and he was capable of doing so much good with these powers. He was going to do good with these powers! He opened his eyes and breathed, the glow beneath his hands fading. 

He looked at Erin and smiled before hugging her. “Thank you! You helped me out!” He said with a big grin showing excitement. Erin smiled and hugged back. “Welcome. I always help friends like they help me.” He nodded and looked at his new wings.

He squealed, wings fluttering fast to show his excitement, disbelief and happiness. “I have wings like mama does! I can fly like my mama! Yay!” He said clapping his hands and spinning around in a circle making Erins heart melt. “Yes you can. Just like i can swim like my mama.” He turned to her, fluttering above the ground.

“What does your magic do? It’s not just your voice which i know can put anyone under your enchantment.” Erin nodded. “Exactly. That is merely one aspect of my powers like your negativity is yours. I can hear everyones soul songs, sing to any piece of music and communicate to nature and sea animals with my voice as well as use sound waves and musical instruments with my voice for magic attacks and defences but i can also use water to bend and breathe. I also have a tail to swim with under water alongside gills and webbed hands.”

The nature nymph sat down and said “c-can i hear you sing?” Nightmare had always wanted to hear a siren sing, especially after he found out about them. Erin nodded and said “of course!”

She excitedly closed her eyes and began to sing a song with no lyrics, just vocals. It sounded like a mage calling to the sea. It was entrancing and soon he found himself unable to pull away from the song. It was entertaining and it made him feel so relaxed. He hadn’t even realised when it stopped till a webbed hand shook him.

“Night night? You ok?” 

He snapped out of it and shook his head. “What just happened?” He asked her making her looked down ashamed. “I-I entranced you with my song. I-I’m sowwy! No mad! Pwease!” Erin began to cry and had slipped into little mode from being so terrified of upsetting the other. She didn’t wanna loose her new friend! She didn’t mean to, honest!

Her magic control over her legs vanished and a beautiful and long mermaid tail with light blue scales that faded to red. Nightmare didn’t like seeing her so upset. Whilst he felt a power boost from the negativity it made his heart break at how sad she felt. He hugged her and said “hey, hey, its ok. I promise I’m not mad. You have such a good voice and i really like it.” He said as the little hiccuped and tried to called down.

“Pwomise?” She sniffled making him smile and nod, wiping her tears away on a tissue. “Promise you little guppie.” She giggled at the nickname, tail swishing up. She was a good guppie! Her friend wasn’t mad! She began to touch and heave. She couldn’t properly breathe! Nightmare realised and picked her up, flying to the stream and dumping her into it. It wasn’t salt water but it had to do. 

Luckily Erins magic was able to turn the fresh water that entered her gills to salt water and she relaxed. Her pj top now clung to her and was soaked and it really did outline her bump but she began to happily splash in the stream getting nightmare wet.

He laughed and splashed her back. “Hey! You got me wet! Now I’m gonna get you!” He got into the stream and the two began to play i the water; water and laughter filling the air as the two played without a care in the world. 

As they played, the tree of feelings began to glow as did the ground and water as the landscape was altered. On the trunk of the tree and at the base, coral began to grow as well as in the water and above the ground, coral reefs formed as well as kelp and other things you’d see under water. Huge and small fish began to swim in the air as did all sea animals. Shells decorated the place and over all it was as if land and ocean unified.

All these animals and plants that would normally be seen underwater was now able to survive above the ground as if everything was underwater. Dreamtale was adapting itself so Erin and Nightmare could explore each others world and to encompass the uniqueness of both.

It was now an above the ground ocean. To land walkers such as monsters and humans and sky users such as birds, fairies, angels and that, it was normal. Thee was air, no water and gravity was in its place. Streams, lakes, oceans, and waterfalls were still flowing and in their place but for water users like mermaids and sirens, it was now as if they were underwater.

They wouldn’t dry out, could swim (fly?) in the air with the fish and other se mammals and could breathe but that didn’t mean they couldn’t breathe and live in streams and oceans. Now it was a new world; a new dreamtale. 

An AU that would adapt for Nightmares true friends so they could all live together without any issue an all needs met.

Nightmare looked around in awe as angel fish and clown fishes alongside whales and that swam around and above his head. “Whoa....what happened?” He asked, taken away by the breathtaking scenery around him.

This shouldn’t be real. No it couldn’t be real and yet....it was. He could feel it. His world had changed and not just in this dream they were having. “We’re...still above water yet not? This is wicked! Mama is gonna love this! It’s so pretty!!” He said with a jump of joy.

This was amazing! Just pure amazing and better than any fantasy book or imagination could ever conjure up! Erin squealed at the fishes and reached for them. “Fishies!” She began to swim and joined the fishes in the air, water dripping off her wet and shiny scales. “Pwetty fishies!” She told nightmare who nodded and flew beside her.

This went on for a while before the two grew tired and fell asleep cuddled together at the base of the tree.

End of dream.

Terra awoke and stretched; bones popping. Whoa she felt well rested. She got up and looked out the window only to freeze and suddenly be wide awake. N-no way. W-was that a blue whale outside her window or had she just gone insane?!

She rushed to nightmares room and said “Nightmare, look out the window!” Nightmare groaned and woke, rubbing his eyes. He felt amazingly well rested and he didn’t feel tired at all. “What is it mama?” He got up and stretched, his joint popping and his wings stretching before folding downwards with sleep.

He looked out the window and saw beautiful fish and whales and coral on the grass an rocks as well as old house ruins. Terra couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She was so confused, the place wasn’t like that when she went to bed. Did someone change the AU as she slept or something?

She ran outside, still dressed in her night gown and looked around. Yep, no water, just air and a lot of underwater animals and plants. Corals of shapes and sizes decorated everywhere but wasn’t cluttered anywhere. Sea snails and star fishes were on walls, trees and the ground. Kelp and seaweed were in clumps alongside trees, bushes, the stream, houses and pathways. Coral decorated the tree and coral reefs that papered out of nowhere. Sand was mainly everywhere and the pre-existing grass and foliage seemed to be just fine.

Nightmare giggled and hugged her. “Do you like it mama? Me and Erin was playing in my dream when this happened!” He said with a smile. Terra looked at her son in curiously and shock before giggling. “Did the wings happen to?” She asked smiling when she noticed the wings.

Similar to her own yet so different. They suited her son so well. He nodded. “Yeah! Erin taught me how to get them!” He excitedly said rocking back and fourth on his heels. She smiled and pat his head. “Is that so? Well then, you can tell me all about your dream over breakfast so i can understand> ok mister?” She said picking him up and tickling him as she carried him back to the house to make some breakfast.

He laughed as his chest was tickled and nodded. “Ok mama!” This was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! I hope you have a better 2021. Have a good evening/day! Remembered to stay determined and that someone cares about you! 🥰🥰🥰 - Babybunnystudios22.


	6. Random theory

Sorry for being inactive with my undertale series. University’s final project, course entry and that has been stressing me out alongside my health for a while and it’s made me very stressed and taking a lot out of me so I will be writing any story chapters on and off so I hope you don’t mind. I just really need to focus on my work and health rn. However to make up for this I have a theory:

What it nightmare got 2am zoomies like a cat? Like he was hyper, he’d run around and play outside and that and it got so bad with keeping everyone up that they got him loads of toys to play with to keep him occupied. Like, he would keep them up all night for weeks from 2am to 3am and they got so fucked off with it they got him toddler toys for when he couldn’t go outside and a play pit for when he was too active to keep indoors. Plus nightmare would be way too embarrassed the next day, especially if Dream found out and found it cute. You can write about this if you want, but please credit me as it was my idea. 

Thanks!

Babybunnystudios22. ✌🏻


End file.
